


you're disgusting (but I'd still do you)

by cant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, This is nasty, Why this, and i was totally going to make it more explicit i just didnt want to write any more lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant/pseuds/cant
Summary: the worst thing ive ever written





	you're disgusting (but I'd still do you)

He could smell it. He could sense it, the way he knew every other vampire in the town could sense it. The humans, of course, as usual, had no earthly clue, but the blood witches and the vampires in the room, not many but enough, were more than sufficient to create a sort of sticky tension in the air. 

He could even feel her breathing. 

It was driving him insane, just sitting there while she casually gave him furtive glances over her shoulder. He couldn't stop looking at her curves, the way she went in a little at the waist, how her breasts filled out her shirt generously and his thoughts were filled with hopelessly lewd images of squeezing her until his fingers closed through flesh and he could devour her, bloody mouthful by bloody mouthful- 

One of those little glances came with a raised eyebrow and a gentle tap to her lip, so he had to look down and realise he'd forgotten how sharp his teeth were and had bitten almost through his tongue. He'd also been clawing desperate lines into the desk top, but that was by the by; he was leaning forwards in his seat, practically falling off. There was a certain l'appelle du vide in how there was little to nothing stopping him from standing and pulling her down to the floor and tearing off her clothes. 

He raised his hand eventually, asking to leave with a hoarse, low voice and a mouthful of blood. He swallowed. The teacher gave him a weary, understanding look - even the humans could sense the pheromones in the air. 

He brushed his girlfriend's arm on the way out, going to clean up, staring for a moment at his gaunt reflection in the grungy school toilets mirror. Blood kept appearing at his lip, stark red and nothing compared to hers. He waited a while before he entered the ladies' toilets. Courtesy. 

"Oh, fuck, Felix," she gasped, coming out of a stall and backing right up into him. "You okay now, with the, uh-" He wasted no time in backing her up into the stall, closing the toilet lid and making sure she was comfortable before going straight for the button of her jeans, no intention of stopping or slowing down. The way he kissed her was feral, aggressive, almost forceful. 

"Shit, you're disgusting," she breathed, though her body clung to his and pulled him in, harder. She made a face when she remembered the blood in his mouth, sticking her tongue out like it still made her gag. 

"You're different this month," she said quietly, running a gentle hand through his hair. He purred, an animalistic, primal sound that sent a shiver through her body. "Is it because you can smell blood?" 

He just nodded, shrugged, usually swept back neat hair coming a little unstuck as he dipped needy fingers into the top of her jeans, pushing them down and pressing gentle, hungry lips to the side of her throat. She winced, as though expecting a bite - he didn't, but it did make him wonder what would happen if he were to rip into her windpipe. She wouldn't be happy.

When he took off his jacket, she shook her head. "No, we're not fucking," she said, but he rolled his eyes. 

"For the seat," he said quietly, voice still low and gravelly, one she wasn't sure she'd heard before. He folded it and placed it on the seat, letting her sit down before taking off her shoes, pulling off her jeans and kneeling at her feet like he would do anything to please her. And he would. Looking up at her, chest moving rapidly with shaky breaths, eyes wide and faint disgust in her expression, he decided he'd do just about anything for her. 

He didn't look away as his lips found her knee, her thigh ("Mm, you've shaved." "Shut up."), slowly nudging up the hem of her shirt and tugging at the top of her underwear. 

She made a squeak of protest, so he stopped and looked up at her, trying not to be angry. He could smell it, and the scent, the hormones, were driving him wild, dizzy with it. He almost regretted the fact they were at school - then again, the thrill of getting caught only made his jeans tighter. 

"Felix, I- It's gross, just- I'm not sure." 

"Feels better when you're on your period," he said plainly, to which she let out a weak 'oh'. He moved slowly now, sliding fabric down, breathing hot sighs over her sensitive skin. 

Her fingers tightened in his hair. "Wait, how d'you know that?" 

He shook his head, a silent 'shut up'. The second he pressed his tongue to hot, soaked skin, they both knew this would be different. 

Ophelia gasped, tearing at his hair, palms edging down to the back of his head to pull him closer, though he couldn't even think with the taste of her pure blood sticking to his lips, washing over his tongue and down his throat, thick clots sliding down and only making him shudder with delight. 

"Fuck, you're vile," Ophelia panted, one hand resting on the wall behind her as one thigh hitched over his shoulder, unable to hold down that weak, delicious moan he wanted more of. She hated how good it felt, probably because she was extra sensitive this time, to have his tongue flattening and pressing hard onto her, holding her hostage for a second, waiting until she was about to squirm, before letting her go and kissing her with a soft hum of a moan. She could have moaned herself, it felt so strange, but he was having the time of his life, sucking on her most sensitive nerves and lapping up thick, clotting blood like it was his water and he was dying of thirst. She didn't realise she hadn't breathed until he gripped her thigh with one bloody hand and pushed it up, presumably so he could get better purchase in drinking every last drop she had in her. It kept coming and he kept drinking, but it felt so painfully good that Ophelia couldn't hold in a high-pitched, stuttering moan, especially not when he remembered himself enough to pay attention to her clitoris, and she was suddenly over the moon.

Long, needy licks were all he could compose himself to do, though it wasn't enough, but the sounds she made when he paid special attention to her over sensitive nerves were worth it. Her panting moans got louder - were someone to even walk past the room he was sure they'd hear - until she was holding his hair and pushing like she wanted to choke him. Her entire body tensed, and it seemed that all she needed, wired and high, was a soft groan of need from Felix to send her shuddering and spasming over the edge. 

She couldn't make a noise for a second, until he reached up to grasp her breast, snaking under her shirt, and she whined out a long "ohhh, you were right". The best part was that she could still come. Felix wasn't nearly done, the new fire reignited. 

"Stand up," he said quietly, not really waiting for her permission. He pulled away just for a second, glancing up at her as she did as she was told for once. He got a small thrill from that. 

"I'm kinda done, baby," she breathed, though she still twitched and braced herself on the bathroom stall walls. “Come on.” 

As hungry as he was, he had to say yes to her sometimes. With a cheeky little smirk, he reached between her legs, two fingers coming away stained red. Both slid into his mouth - he probably looked a mess, blood on his hands, his chin, his nose, but he was on top of the world.

He waited patiently as she found a tampon in her bag and gave him a dirty look while he synced up her motions with sliding a finger into his mouth and kissing all the little drops off his hands. 

“You’re so disgusting. Sit,” she said, pulling up her jeans and pointing to the closed toilet seat. He did. “Drop your pants.” 

“Uh-” 

“Do it.” 

He stood to shuffle his jeans down a little, and though she gave him a disgusted, exasperated look (met with a blood-stained grin), she still smiled and knelt down for him when he ran his clean fingers through her hair. 

“I’m not gonna kiss you for, like, a month.”


End file.
